One Brawl To Battle: Yoshi vs Bowser
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In honor of the 2nd anniversary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, here's a story featuring these 2 veteran fighters battling it out in the final match of the Smash Bros. Tournament. Happy reading and review if you like!


**One Brawl To Battle: Yoshi vs. Bowser**

Midair Stadium, an arena where all of the battles take place and in this story from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 2 warriors will battle it out in a big showdown where anything can happen.

Our story begins at Midair Stadium where the final match of the Smash Bros. Tournament is about to begin. The crowd went crazy as the voice is about to speak. The voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match of the tournament and what a better way to have an epic matchup between these 2 veterans in today's championship fight. The winner of this match will be declared the grand champion!"

The crowd cheered as the voice continued to speak, "Well, let's find out who are the 2 remaining fighters right now. First, to my left, a veteran fighter who loves to eat enemies and turning them into eggs. He loves to throw them at his opponents. Today, he will battle once again for the trophy and hopefully become the grand champion. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the dinosaur from Yoshi's Island… YOSHI!"

The crowd chanted his name all across the stadium as the announcer meets the challenger.

"And the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom. He is known as the King of Koopas. His fighting skills put these opponents into submission. He can spin into his shell and bowl over anyone who stands in his way. Today, he will hopefully send his final opponent out of the arena with his skills. From the Mushroom Kingdom, here he comes, the King of Koopas… BOWSER!"

As the announcer called his name, the King of Koopas appeared in the battlefield. Both fighters are now ready for the biggest showdown of the tournament. The crowd cheered very loudly as the announcer tells them the rules.

"Alright fighters, here are the rules. There will be no time limit for this match and it will be a 1-stock match. The fighter who gets knocked out of the arena first, loses the match. Are we clear on those rules, Yoshi and Bowser?"

Yoshi and Bowser agreed with him and said, "YES!"

"All right. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to find out who will be crowned the grand champion of the Smash Bros. Tournament. Will it be Yoshi, or Bowser? We're about to find out who it is… right now! Are you ready?"

"YES!" the crowd chanted as both fighters took their places.

"Alright, on the count of 3, the battle for the championship will officially begin. Yoshi and Bowser, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Here we go, 3..."

Yoshi got into his fighting stance and got ready to battle.

"2..."

Bowser spun in his shell and got ready to go.

"1..."

Both fighters took a deep breath and waited for the word that will start the match. Everything grew silent as the announcer took a big deep breath.

And then came the only word that will officially start the final match. The announcer held his breath and said the word loudly to the crowd…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong rang, and both fighters rushed to each other. With that, the final round has officially begun!

Bowser begins the match with his trademark breath attack but Yoshi shielded to his egg and protected himself from the fire breath. Then Yoshi used his Egg Throw to throw an egg at Bowser and it hit him right on target. The crowd chanted and cheered as the fight heats up.

Minutes later, the announcer said, "Wow, what a great match we have as both fighters are giving everything they got right now. Eggs, punches, kicks, fire breath. You name it. But the big question that everyone's been waiting for is who. Who will get knocked out of the arena first?"

The fight heats up, the crowd is cheering and the fighters are battling all the way to the end.

Bowser gives everything he got with his final attack. He shouts it out and said, "Koopa… Mega Flame… BREATH!"

Yoshi unleashes his final attack by saying, "Yoshi… Mega Egg… THROW!"

The combination of both final attacks create a mega explosion all across the stadium. The match is about to end and the crowd saw it all. All they have to do now was watch and wait for the smoke to clear.

When the smoke cleared, both fighters were knocked out at the same time. The match was over and it was an epic fight to the finish!

"That was an amazing battle to the finish!" The announcer said, "I've never seen these 2 fighters use their final attacks at the same time and now, they are knocked out of the arena at the same time. Wow, now that was truly an epic match. So, this is… GAME!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as both fighters return to the stadium to see the final results of the match. The announcer got ready to see who will be crowned the champion. Then, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a really tough fight for these 2 veteran fighters but only one will be crowned the grand champion. So, after a nice talk to the judges of this match, we have made our final decision. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of this match and grand champion of the Smash Bros. Tournament is…"

It all comes down to the screen that shows the two fighters. In just a moment, the winner's picture will be shown along with the name of the person. Yoshi and Bowser held their breath and waited for the final decision…

And then, it happened.

The crowd gasped when they saw the final results. The screen showed not one, but two pictures that appeared on the screen. The match ended in a tie. The announcer said, "Oh, no! I can't believe what just happened here! We have two pictures on the giant screen! So, this match ends in a tie! Now, in the event of a tie, the winner will be chosen by roulette. So, let's switch screens and find out who is our champion! Bring in the Championship Roulette Wheel!"

The screen then changes to a roulette wheel which contain sections. Some for Yoshi, some for Bowser, and the last two are for two winners. The announcer took out a special remote and said, "Yoshi and Bowser, this is Championship Roulette. Now, since this match ends in a tie, we're going to spin this roulette wheel to determine our grand champion. Now, if it lands on Yoshi, then Yoshi wins. If it's Bowser, then Bowser wins the trophy. If the roulette wheel lands on both Yoshi and Bowser, then we will have two winners! There is one more wedge that is on the wheel and that is the Sudden Death Wedge. If it lands there, then we'll have a big sudden death match. So, are you ready, you two?"

"Yes!" Yoshi and Bowser replied.

"Alright then, this is for the trophy. Championship Roulette... _**GO!**_"

Then, with the push of the button, the roulette starts to spin. Everyone in the arena held their breath and waited for the final decision. Even Yoshi and Bowser looked at the screen, waiting for a champion. The announcer said, "This is it! Once the roulette stops on one of these wedges, then we'll have our champion. And now, it is time for the final decision! The official winner and grand champion is..."

He pressed the button once again, and the roulette starts to slow down. Yoshi and Bowser held their breath and waited.

And then...

And then...

The roulette stopped on the winning picture.

The announcer looked at the roulette and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Championship Roulette has decided. And the winners of the tournament are... _**YOSHI AND BOWSER!**_"

Yoshi and Bowser looked at the screen and said, "We won! We get to share the championship trophy!"

Just then, the trophy descended on these two winners while the duo hugged themselves for their big win and the announcer said, "Congratulations, guys! Even though this final match ends in a tie, the Championship Roulette decided that you two share the trophy together as our first double winner! Yoshi and Bowser, here is your trophy!"

Yoshi and Bowser agreed as they get the trophy. As the duo held the trophy up high, confetti fell on the stadium with the crowd cheering. Then Yoshi said, "Well Bowser, the Championship Roulette decided that we get to share. Great fight, Bowser!"

"You too, Yoshi!" Bowser replied as they hug themselves for a great match.


End file.
